List of Kim Possible episodes
The following are the Kim Possible episodes in chronological order. The chronological order bears some similarities with the production order, but adjusts inconsistencies to correct the order of events, its base largely, but not always, internal references within the series. No official chronology has to date been made. The list here is the Paperian chronology, its eponym Kim Possible fan Erased Paper, and is thought, by most Kim Possible fans, to be more accurate a chronology than any other chronology in existence. However, it is likely a derivative work. Season 1 # Crush (June 19, 2012) # Sink or Swim (June 22, 2012) # The New Ron (June 29, 2012) # Tick-Tick-Tick (July 6, 2012) # Downhill (July 13, 2012) # Bueno Nacho (July 13, 2012) # Number One (July 27, 2012) # Mind Games (August 3, 2012) # Attack Of The Killer Bebes (August 10, 2012) # Royal Pain (August 24, 2012) # Coach Possible (August 31, 2012) # Pain King vs. Cleopatra (September 7, 2012) # Monkey Fist Strikes (September 21, 2012) # October 31st (October 12, 2012) # All the News (November 2, 2012) # Kimitation Nation (November 2, 2012) # The Twin Factor (December 14, 2012) # Animal Attraction (January 25, 2013) # Monkey Ninjas in Space (March 22, 2013) # Ron the Man (April 26, 2013) # Low Budget (May 17, 2013) Season 2 # Naked Genius 02. Grudge Match 03. Two to Tutor 04. The Ron Factor 05. Car Trouble 06. Rufus in Show / Adventures in Rufus-Sitting 07. Job Unfair 08. The golden Years 09. Virtu-Ron 10. The fearless Ferret 11. Exchange 12. Rufus vs. Commodore Puddles / Day of the Snowmen 13. A Sitch in Time: Present 14. A Sitch in Time: Past 15. A Sitch in Time: Future 13. A Very Possible Christmas 14. Queen Bebe 15. Hidden Talent 16. Return to Wannaweep 17. Go Team Go 18. The Full Monkey 19. Blush 20. Partners 21. Oh Boyz 22. Sick Day / The Truth Hurts 23. Mother's Day 24. Motor Ed 25. Ron Millionaire 26. Triple S 37. Rewriting History Season 3 01. Steal Wheels 02. Emotion Sickness 03. Bonding 04. Bad Boy 05. Showdown at the Crooked D 06. Dimension Twist 07. Overdue / Roachie 08. Rappin' Drakken 09. Team Impossible 10. Gorilla Fist 11. And the Molerat will be CGI 12. So the Drama: Part 1 13. So the Drama: Part 2 14. So the Drama: Part 3 Season 4 66. Ill Suited 67. The big Job 68. Trading Faces 69. The Cupid Effect 70. Car Alarm 71. Mad Dogs & Aliens 72. Grande size Me 73. Clothes Mind 74. Big Bother 77. Fashion Victim 78. Odds Man In 79. Stop Team Go 80. Cap'n Drakken 81. Mathter and Fervent 82. The Mentor of our Discontent 83. Oh No! Yono! 84. Clean Slate 85. Homecoming Upset 86. Chasing Rufus - Nursery Crimes 87. Larry's Birthday 88. Graduation: Part 1 89. Graduation: Part 1 Category:Kim Possible K Category:2012 Category:2016